The Border Between Heaven and Earth
by ufufu
Summary: Tenshi Hinanawi, a Celestial who finds Heaven dull and monotonous after her many years in it, meets Byakuren Hijiri, a Buddhist monk with high expectations of Heaven who hopes to enter Nirvana. The two are captivated by each other's contrasting personalities and explore each other's mindsets while developing a bond in the process.
For the longest time, I've been roaming all of Bhava-Agra searching for what would prove to be the spice of my boring celestial life. But in the end there's truly nothing to this empty, floating rock. I even resorted to Gensokyo for a while and ended up causing enough havoc with my keystones; but even that didn't last long due to its overpowered residents and their successful attempts to send me where I came from. Nowadays, I find myself spending time on the infamous Hakurei Shrine, which is constantly surrounded by youkai, despite the shrine maiden's occupation as a youkai exterminator. This land is very hard to understand, but I guess its residents are at fault for that. However, even with its bothersome inhabitants who want me gone, Gensokyo is more fun than Heaven. At this point, everything is.

Sometimes, I wish I was just an earthling who found excitement in the simplest of things but here I am, stuck in this eternal insufferable paradise…

And all of a sudden, there I was; a small human child with a toy sword made of wood living among others of its kind on the Human Village. I ran, I laughed and I played, but suddenly my sword was shining a radiant red, and the sky was pulling me into its heavenly embrace. I should be happy like all humans would expect to be, but I was upset. Something wasn't right. The younger me began sobbing, and then I felt a pinch on my right cheek.

"Hey," a voice from the sky echoed in my world "get yourself off my ground, will you?" my world disappeared. All I could see right now was the red-white shrine maiden shoving her filthy gohei into my face, as well as the morning sunlight infiltrating my eyes. It seems I had fallen asleep in front of her shrine, again. "Get off my back, shrine girl." I responded and casually stood up. My skirt was a mess, but it didn't really matter. "Listen, youkai hanging out here all the time is already bad as it is, I don't need you collapsing in front of my shrine and blocking the way for real visitors." The shrine maiden thought she could order me around, and I have to say I'm in the mood for a little fun. Maybe if I wrecked her precious shrine again, the usual lot would chase after me again. Or maybe I could destroy all the buildings in Gensokyo! And drive everyone so mad they chase after me to the ends of the world! And then, I- "What the hell are you smiling to yourself about?" the red-white interrupted me. "Leave before a potential donor decides to come this way." She insisted as she went to grab her broom to clean up the entrance. I still didn't feel like leaving, though.

"Well, would you look at that." I said jokingly while pointing at the shrine's gate; someone actually did show up, and they didn't seem like another troublesome youkai. "What?" the miko turned her gaze to the gate. "Oh. It's _you_." She commented, unimpressed. I took a good look at the incoming visitor, and I have to say she looked quite peculiar. She was rather tall, with long luscious hair and a stunning figure. She gave off a powerful aura, but at the same time her demeanor seemed so joyful. Her eyes and her expression, it was too peaceful. Who is this woman? Why haven't I ever seen her here before? "Good morning, Hakurei Reimu." The mysterious woman greeted the dirty shrine maiden. I'm having great difficulty understanding why the red-white looked so unmoved by this woman's very presence on her grounds. I mean, I'm standing here in awe, trying really hard to tell what kind of person she is. I probably look like a fool. "What do you want here, Hijiri?" The miko let go of her broom and approached the woman. "Thought I should stop by and leave you a little something, since I know you would appreciate it." I just noticed, but the woman carried a small basket with a couple of fruits in it and some money. None of the fruits were peaches, of course. "I'm sure she'd love to try a good peach, sometime." I thought to myself while I observed her happy face. "Well… you didn't have to, you monk." The shrine maiden blushed, as if she doesn't know everyone on this land knows of her financial situation. "Thanks anyway." She received the goods from the supposed monk. This woman is a monk?

"Oh, hello! Pardon my manners for not greeting you earlier, but I honestly just saw you there!" The woman seemed to have turned to my direction. I think she was actually talking to me. My face turned red as I made eye contact with her. "Morning." That was all that managed to come out of my mouth at first. "I'm Tenshi Hinanawi, of the Hinanawi clan." I declared, trying to regain my confidence. "I'm Hijiri Byakuren, lovely to meet you miss Hinanawi." She introduced herself. "Bet she doesn't know who she's even dealing with, this woman." I assumed, trying to assure myself that I _obviously_ had the upper hand, just like in every encounter I make. "Don't pay much mind to her;" said the miko. "She's just a filthy Celestial who brings nothing but trouble." I've had it with this shrine maiden. I swear I'm going to-

"Excuse me? You said Celestial?" Hijiri Byakuren's eyes lit up with curiosity and she looked at me again. "Are you a Celestial, miss Hinanawi?" She seemed surprised. "Yeah. What's the matter?" I inquired. "That is truly admirable. You seem very charismatic, miss Hinanawi, and full of wonders." I was taken aback by that last comment. "I'm certain that such must be the life of Celestials too, up in Heaven." She looked so ambitious. Her smile looked honest. I hate having to break her bright little bubble. "Well, you see… life in heaven is carefree, it is. But there's truly nothing to do as the years pass and eternity grows longer." I explained. "Life in Heaven is nearly not as exciting as anyone on Earth would ever imagine, and it only becomes worse as time keeps going." That's when I saw it in her eyes, how her world had just collapsed after hearing from a Celestial's mouth how underwhelming Heaven really is. I actually felt guilty for a moment. "Miss Hijiri, I'd like to apologize… I didn't mean to upset you with my words. I can't say other Celestials share my point of view on Heaven, that it is as monotonous as I say it is." I'm not sure if I believed my own words.

"It's alright, dear, it was wrong of me to have such high expectations in the first place." She said that, but I felt like she began to reconsider her beliefs on Heaven because of me. Maybe that was for the best.

"Well, Reimu, miss Hinanawi, I should get going soon. Have a good day." She departed before I could say anything. Or well, before I could muster up the courage to say anything. "I gotta say though," Reimu grabbed her broom again. "I haven't seen her like that in a while. What you said must have really made her think." She told me and she began swiping once again.

This woman made me see more in a person in an hour than I have seen on others in years. I dare say I was enchanted with the way she spoke to me when she found out I was a Celestial. But I have a feeling this is not all there is to her, actually; I'm sure that it isn't. I've always felt charmed by the adventures this land would present me with, even if in the end I have to get my ass handed to me. But today I feel like going on a different kind of adventure; one that involves Heaven, myself and Byakuren Hijiri.


End file.
